The present invention grew out of work on an Electron-Barbarded-Semiconductor (EBS) type of Charge-Coupled-Device (CCD) being developed for a special TV camera. As well known in the art, a CCD first creates a record of each pixel in the TV image as a packet of isolated charge. The entire image may be created at once or on a line-by-line basis, but the same net result is usually obtained; the packets are delivered in normal TV sequence to an output circuit to form a video or z type modulation signal. This process is controlled by multiphase clocking pulses operating at rates many times the x and y synchronizing signals used in ordinary television.
In a CCD with good resolution and adequate picture size the output pulse rate approaches 8 Mhz. Switching at these frequencies produces transient pulses and other distortions which interfere with the smooth integration and amplification of the pixel information pulses in subsequent amplifying stages.